


Where Do We Go From Here, Little Angel?

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blade, Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Castiel Feels, F/M, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Gabriel, Implied Gabriel/Meg Masters, Implied Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Lucifer | Nick, M/M, Meg Lives, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel gets taken by some vampires and Meg shows up to send him to Heaven to heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do We Go From Here, Little Angel?

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

"Read that." Lucifer handed Sam the laptop and pointed to the screen with dorito covered fingers and had been chewing on a chip. "What's that look like to you?"

"Umm...vampire from the looks of things." he murmured and looked up at Lucifer, cleaning the chip residue off.

Lucifer nodded and scrolled down the page, "Well, it's already killed three people." He pointed to the screen again

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "Is Gabriel coming with us?" he looked around. "Where is he anyways? I didn't hear him come back yesterday... Shit. What if the vamps got him?"

Lucifer cleaned himself up and his eyes flashed bright blue then he stumbled back a bit and then nodded, "They-They do."

Sam quickly stood and held Lucifer up. "What was that?" he asked worried, sitting Lucifer on the couch. "Why did your eyes flash blue?"

"They're hurting him." Lucifer whined, grabbing his head and shutting his eyes tight, rocking back and forth.

"It's alright," Sam whispered. "We'll get him back and get him fixed up. Alright?" he murmured. "Luci, look at me. Tell me you understand. Something."

Lucifer opened his eyes and looked at Sam the bright blue slowly dimming, "We need to get him now." He stood, using Sam for balance.

"Are you strong enough to zap us there?" Sam asked, holding his mate up.

Lucifer nodded and transported them to a house in the woods then grabbed his head again when he heard Gabriel scream, "They're biting him over and over again."

Sam pulled his gun out and cocked it back. "Stay here and stay out of sight. I'll go get him."

Lucifer was hesitant but nodded and sat in the corner.

Gabriel's cries started to get weaker by the second, losing far to much blood to continue struggling much longer.

Sam nodded then followed the screams and stopped when the vampires looked up, "Hiya." Sam grinned then chopped off one of their heads. He grunted as he was grabbed from behind.

"S...Sam..." Gabriel groaned quietly in pain, struggling weakly.

Sam panted as he was released then took out the last one. He turned around and saw Meg wiping blood off the side of her face with the back of her hand.  
"Heya, Sam. Just saved your ass again." Meg smiled then looked at Gabriel.

Sam untied Gabriel and caught the angel before he fell, "Hey, hey, hey. I gotcha. C'mon. Let's get you to Lucifer and he can fix you up, alright?"

"I...I don't..." Gabriel couldn't finish what he was going to say because he couldn't since he suddenly blacked out from the blood loss, his golden wings bloody and hanging limp behind him.

"Gabriel!" Sam knelt next to him and shook his shoulders then looked up as he heard a flutter of wings.

Lucifer knelt down and put a hand on Gabriel's chest then groaned as he began to heal his brother.

Even though his cuts and the blood had been cleared, Gabriel was still blacked out. Angel mojo can't magically put blood in someone. Everyone knew that.

Lucifer took his hand away and looked at Sam, "He'll need time."

"He's gonna be okay, right?" Meg looked from Sam to Lucifer, seeing the Devil shrug.

"He'll need to go back to Heaven." Lucifer muttered.

"Dean and Cas will take care of him, right?" Sam murmured. "Or will another angel?"

"I'm not sure. It's wherever he goes." Lucifer sighed then stood and cut his hand.

"No. No. I'll do it. If you do that, there's no tellin' where you'll go." Meg nodded then pushed Lucifer out of the room and cut her hand to start making the sigil.

"Thanks, Meg," Sam murmured softly, staying crouched by Gabriel. "Thanks for helping us. For helping Gabriel."

Meg smiled slightly and looked at Gabriel before hitting the sigil and sending Gabriel back to Heaven.

Lucifer ducked behind the wall and covered his head. He slowly poked his head around the door and looked at Sam.

Dean looked over at Cas, when he saw his mate wince. "What's the matter?" he murmured. Dean didn't have a very strong connection with Cas's brothers so he had no idea what had happened.

Cas blinked and looked at Dean, "It's Gabriel." He frowned. "He's been hurt badly and is here."

"What happened?" Dean asked worriedly, holding Cas close.

"Vampires." Cas stood then walked outside and stopped, kneeling next to Gabriel. "Dean!"

Dean quickly got some boxers and sweatpants on and ran over to Cas. "Can you fix him?" Dean asked. "He's lost a lot of blood, Cas."

"I cannot do anything to heal him." Cas shook his head then pulled Gabriel's body inside and closed the door. "We need to keep him hidden from the other angels." He grabbed some paint and started drawing sigils on the walls and windows.

Dean moved Gabriel into one of the spare rooms. He sighed. Cas was taking too long. He snapped his fingers and the sigils were already put everywhere. "Why does he need to stay hidden?" Dean asked.

Cas narrowed his eyes slightly then relaxed and sighed, "Because they do not know he's exactly alive and if they find out, he's dead."

"Why don't they know...?" Dean asked, keeping the door to the room that Gabriel was in half open.

"Because he's kept himself hidden and now that he's unable to protect himself, don't you think that maybe...just maybe they'll find out he's alive?" Cas tried not to snap.

Dean sighed and went over to Cas, wrapping his arms around him and pulled his mate closed to his chest. Dean rested his chin on top of Cas's head as he spoke, "I'm not sure." he murmured.

"I do not want my brother to die again." Cas sighed then moved away from Dean and walked into the room with Gabriel, shutting the door.

Meg helped Lucifer to the couch and sat him down, "There."

Lucifer nodded and smiled slightly, "Thanks."

Meg stopped and blinked, shaking her head, "Wow. I need to get used to you being nice."

Sam chuckled softly at Meg's comment. "Don't worry. It doesn't take long," he said. "Well...it took a while for Dean because he doesn't like Lucifer in general, but he got better."

Meg raised an eyebrow then sat down because she started feeling a bit dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Lucifer looked over at her.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Meg put her hand up.

Sam quickly had his large hands on her shoulders before she fell. "What happened?" he murmured.

"I just haven't felt well since Gabriel blacked out." Meg sighed. "Don't know what's wrong."

Lucifer sat up and looked at Sam.

Sam looked at Lucifer. "Do you know if Gabriel has...feelings for you, Meg?" Sam asked, letting the demon lean against his chest.

"I don't know of any. Why?" Meg looked at Sam with a confused face.

"What about you?" Sam murmured, ignoring Meg's question. "Do you have any feelings towards him?"

"I'm a demon, Sam." Meg leaned back and crossed her arms. "I do not have feelings for an Angel."

"Alright, alright." Sam huffed, feeling Meg about to drift into sleep at any moment.

"He just needs..." Meg swayed then passed out.

Lucifer looked at Sam and then at Meg.

"Let her sleep it off." Sam sighed, feeling her relax against his chest.

"What do we do until either of them come back?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"I don't know." Sam sighed quietly.

Lucifer turned to face Meg, curling up in the corner of the couch to watched her. He hoped she was okay.

Dean sat on the couch, one of his knees pulled to his chest. Dean faintly heard Gabriel groan Meg's name in his state of unconsciousness. Why was he saying Meg's name? That was odd.

Cas stopped breathing for a moment and looked at Gabriel. His jaw clenched slightly as Gabriel said the name again.

Dean stood up and went to the room the other two angels were in. "Cas...?" Dean murmured quietly.

Cas kept his eyes on Gabriel. His eyes, very slowly, started to glow bright blue and an angel blade appeared in his hand.

"Hey, hey, hey," Dean said quickly, moving forward to restrain Cas and pulled him away from Gabriel. "Let's not do that, alright?"

Cas calmed down and dropped the angel blade, shakily, and his eyes started to dim, "Why does he keep saying her name?"

Dean pulled the blade away from Cas, making it disappear once both of them were out of the room. "I don't know, baby." Dean murmured quietly.

"I want to know!" Cas screamed, shattering the windows.

Dean winced. "You can ask Gabriel when he wakes up, right?"

Cas panted as he calmed down then nodded and sat down.

Dean sat next to Cas, gently rubbing his mate's knee. "It's alright..." he murmured.

Cas glanced over at Dean then looked back at the floor, "What if she's not okay? What if she's hurt?"

"Do you think she's alright?" Dean murmured softy.

"I don't know. Should I go down and check?" Cas looked at Dean.

"If you want, go ahead," Dean murmured, softly kissing Cas's cheek. "I'll stay here with Gabe."

Cas nodded and appeared in the motel room with Sam and Lucifer.

Lucifer looked up and patted Sam on the shoulder to turn around.

Cas looked over at Meg and frowned, "Is she alright?"

Sam looked up and swallowed when he saw Cas. "Uh...y-yeah. She's fine, Cas..." he murmured.

"Gabriel keeps saying her name. I thought she was in trouble." Cas sighed.

"I have no idea why he's saying her name," Dean said quietly. "Maybe he had feels for her?" Sam shrugged.

Cas shot a warning glare towards Sam and narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Sam said, looking at the angel. "I honestly have no idea."

Cas relaxed and looked back at Meg then walked over and touched her forehead, waking her.

Meg slowly moved her head then looked up, "Cas?"

"Hello, Meg." Cas smiled, "Are you doing well?" He murmured.

"I'm fine. H-How are you here? You're dead, Cas." Meg slowly stood.

Cas put a gentle hand on her shoulder and slowly laid her back down on Sam's chest, "I can only be here for a little while." He sighed.

Meg nodded, understanding, "Right. Why are you here?" She looked at him.

"Well...to be honest?" Cas sighed, "Gabriel was saying your name and I was getting worried so I came down here." Cas shrugged.

Meg raised an eyebrow and sat up, "My name? Why the hell is an angel saying my name in his unconscious state?" She stood, pushing Cas's hand away that was going to sit her back down.

Lucifer sighed and looked down, knowing what it might be.

Cas sighed, "I'm not sure." He murmured and sat next to her, "I almost hurt Gabriel but Dean stopped me before I could do anything."

Meg was standing in front of Cas as he sat down. She had already been standing. Meg tilted her head a bit then drew out an angel blade, "You were going to hurt him with one of these?"

Cas looked up nervously, swallowing, "I-I...Dean stopped me. I promise I didn't touch him." Cas said.

"Why do you suddenly care about Gabriel anyways, Meg?" Sam asked. "Before, you didn't care about Gabriel."

Meg looked over at Sam and sighed, "It was just a protective instinct that kicked in. I don't know, okay? Something his going on and I don't know!"

"You're his mate..." Lucifer mumbled rather low under his breath.

Sam looked over at Lucifer, being the only one to hear him. "What do you mean?" he asked quietly, glancing over at Cas and Meg, who both were staring at each other.

"Protective instinct. Being able to feel what the other is feeling...She is Gabriel's mate and Gabriel is the same to her." Lucifer sighed.

Meg raised an eyebrow towards Lucifer, still gripping the angel blade in her hand.

Cas grunted as his figure flickered a minute later, "I have to leave." He said and was gone before anyone could protest.

Dean looked up when he heard Cas's flutter of wings. "Well?" he murmured. "Is she alright?"

Cas narrowed his eyes towards Gabriel's room then looked at Dean, "They're mates with one another."

"How is that even possible?" Dean queried. "She's a demon and Gabriel's an Angel. An archangel to be exact."

"I don't know and I do not want to talk about it!" Cas snapped and turned to Dean, his eyes glowing bright blue.

"Alrightrightalright!" Dean said quickly. "I'll stop talking about it, Cas!" Dean didn't want Cas to hurt him nor Gabriel.

Cas stumbled back, his eyes back to normal now then then sat down, putting his face into his hands.

Dean swallowed thickly and got up, going over to Cas and pulling his mate into his arms.

Cas whined and leaned against his mate, "I'm sorry." He said then again and again.

"Shh...shh...shh..." Dean whispered and gently rocked his angel, soothingly petting his hair. "It's alright. I've got you. I'm here."

"I don't like this." Cas shook his head.

Dean sighed and softly kissed Cas's hair. "I know," he whispered. "Neither do I."

"No! You don't know!" Cas pulled away from Dean. "You will never know!" He had tears in his eyes.

Dean grunted and fell back on to the floor, staring up at Cas. "Sorry..." he whispered shamefully.

Cas looked up as he heard movement coming from the other room. He stood and walked towards the bedroom the looked at Gabriel who was all better and sitting up, "Gabriel."

Gabriel groaned and rubbed his face. "Oi..." he grumbled. "What happened?"

"You were attacked by Vampires and you lost a lot of blood. You blacked out and Meg sent you to Heaven. You're here now." Cas murmured, digging his nails into his own arms to restrain himself.

"Every...everything's kind of a blur..." Gabriel murmured quietly, seeing the house covered in sigils. "I see you took precautions." he said.

Cas nodded, "Yes. Now, I suggest you leave."

"You don't... _really_ believe I'm fully recovered after just one day, do you?" Gabriel said quietly. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Meg is your mate and I do not like it. You know how I..." Cas sighed and shook his head, looking down.

"Wh-What?" Gabriel flinched at that. "H-How is she...? She's a demon, though!"

"She fainted when you did! She tried to hurt me when I said that I wanted to hurt you! She was acting on the protective instinct that mate's have for each other!" Cas raised his voice, shutting the door and blocking it with his Grace so that Dean couldn't enter.

"Dammit..." Dean whispered and jiggled the handled. "Cas!" Dean yelled. "Please don't do anything stupid in there!"

Cas sat down and rolled the angel blade over to Gabriel with his foot, "She just found out about it. Lucifer told her while she was holding an angel blade, wanting to kill me." He looked at Gabriel.

"I'm sorry," Gabriel whispered, hugging his knees tightly to his chest. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"I know, but I still do not like it." Cas shook his head. "If you hurt her or let her be hurt in any way..." He glanced over at the blade then back at Gabriel.

"I know," Gabriel said quietly. "I don't want her hurt either..." he said.

Cas nodded, "Good." He stood and sighed. "You may stay if you wish, but I suggest you go down to check on her then come back."

Gabriel nodded once more before he was gone in a flutter of wings, appearing in the motel room again.

Lucifer looked up then hurried over and caught Gabriel before he fell.

Meg looked up at Gabriel and tilted her head a bit, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

Gabriel huffed and accepted the support his brother was giving him. "Cassie suggested that I came back and see if you were ok," he mumbled. "Besides, s'not safe for me in Heaven."

"It's more safer up there than it is down here." Meg frowned.

"The angels in Heaven don't know that I'm alive. They think I'm dead," Gabriel said. "If they had found me, I would've been killed for good."

Meg nodded and sighed, "You still need to heal. I'm fine. Now, go." She smiled slightly.

"I'm...gonna stay down here with you..." Gabriel mumbled, starting to feeling lightheaded.

"Gabriel, I'm not going to say it again. Now, go!" Meg narrowed her eyes.

"Meg, if it's dangerous, it's dangerous," Sam scowled. "Let him do what he thinks is beat, dammit."

Meg turned to Sam, flashing eyes black, "Are you his mate? I didn't think so. Stay out of it." She waved her hand, cutting off Sam's vocal cords then turned to Gabriel. "Gabriel, look. Heaven is the only way you can heal."

Sam glared at Meg angrily, wanting to curse her out so badly.

"I don't want to go back up to Heaven." Gabriel complained.

Meg looked down a bit, "You need to heal." She sighed then looked back up. "What do you want to do?"

"I _am_ healed," Gabriel grumbled. "I just need rest. Heaven did all my healing."

Meg nodded then put Gabriel's arm around her neck, "Let's get you to your room to rest, okay?" She slowly helped Gabriel to his room and closed the door with her foot before settling him on the bed. "Better?"

"You forgot to give Sam's voice back." Gabriel murmured sleepily.

Meg rolled her eyes, "I think he can manage for a while."

"Just give it back," Gabriel sighed. "I highly doubt he's gonna walk in here and bother us."

"Fine." Meg groaned then snapped her fingers, giving Sam his voice back. "So, how do we work this thing out exactly?"


End file.
